


第75章 王者登门 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [6]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564498





	第75章 王者登门 完整版

【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】

“你把亲热的戏份给删了，就剩个吻戏，说实话我松了口气。虽然我对自己的演技有信心，但跟女演员这样那样的，多少有点心理障碍……男演员还差不多。”说着，岳小川故意露出心旌荡漾的表情。  
“男演员？”楚天长瞥他一眼，将车停稳熄火，“如果有一天涉及到同志题材，我会亲自上阵的，我的表演课成绩是优秀哦。”  
“那万一在片场被人看见，导演裤子支棱起来一块儿，多尴尬呢……”岳小川的左手爬上楚天长大腿，暧昧地捏了一下。  
“往上摸。”  
岳小川越过关键部位，纤细指尖爬上他薄风衣的前襟，停留在颈部。在喉结流连片刻，又抚过剃得干净清爽的性感下颌。  
“要不要，在车里演一段《断背山》？”岳小川唇边悬着一抹笑，用微微上挑的俏丽眼尾勾着他的魂儿。  
一想到《断背山》，楚天长发散式的思维，就联想到片片白云般的羊群，继而想到畜牧业发达的苏格兰，想到马奋进，和书房墙上那副极有存在感的墨宝……作为传统而保守的东方同志，他不禁心底冒酸水，有那么点愤慨。  
他嗓音喑哑地命令：“到后面去，撅好。”

岳小川依言来到后座撅好，像一只小马驹。楚天长下车查看了一下停车场监控器的位置，确定拍不到车内春光后，才兴冲冲地钻进后座，太过兴奋以至于脑袋“哐”的磕在车顶。  
窸窸窣窣，衣服、鞋子丢得到处都是，像个跳蚤市场。  
“导演，今天玩什么？”  
“我想想……”  
一只指节修长的大手慢慢爬上岳小川的后颈，沿着脊柱下滑。润泽的肌肤包裹着线条纤细的肌肉和漂亮的肩胛骨，一道优美的内凹线条将手指引向神秘的雪丘。  
“你是偷东西被捉的小男仆，我是庄园主人。”楚天长柔声说着，指尖又来到胸口，在乳尖打转，“如果你想保住工作，就要乖一点。”  
“啊……”被碰到敏感部位，岳小川瑟缩了一下，马上入戏，“好，请不要开除我，我家里还有很多弟弟妹妹和小动物等着吃饭，你想怎么摸都可以。”  
“摸？你太天真了，我要干死你，让你哭着求我，然后一个礼拜都夹着腿走路。”财大气粗的庄园主握住他挺立的肉棒狠狠揉搓，逼得圆润的前端渗出晶莹粘液。  
小男仆被羞愤和快感轮番折磨，又不敢违抗，呜咽着哀求：“哦，主人，看在上帝的份上，请停下你罪恶的行为。”  
楚天长被突如其来的译制腔逗笑了，俯在他耳边说：“嘘……我要用我的老伙计，去探索你那可爱的屁股。”接着摸上紧实富有弹性的双丘，在小巧的洞口轻轻戳刺。  
由于车里缺乏润滑剂，楚天长便将手指送到岳小川唇边，低声命令：“含住。”  
后者乖巧地张开红唇，将两根手指深深含入口中，卖力地吞吐吸吮，还用舌尖缠着指尖打转。  
“这么熟练？除了做男仆，你是不是还悄悄卖春？”  
楚天长抽回沾满口水的手指，顺利滑入小穴。简单扩张之后，他再也忍耐不住，俯在岳小川背上，蓄势待发的器官在湿软入口顶弄一番，将含羞带怯的小菊花缓缓挤开，撑得一丝褶皱都没有。  
“啊……主人，你是吃什么长大的，好大好硬……不行别再深了，顶死我了……”岳小川一边在压迫感和快感中乱七八糟地浪叫，一边尽职地待在角色里，扭动着屁股负隅顽抗。  
“老实点！”楚天长猛地一挺腰，粗长坚硬的分身完全占领了紧窄甬道，全球领先的尺寸令身下人发出舒爽的哭叫。  
“嗯啊……好疼啊主人！”  
“是疼还是舒服？”他低头亲吻着光洁脊背，感受娇嫩的内壁渴求似的蠕动着，迫不及待地抽送起来，连接处发出猥亵的水声，“听，你的屁股很开心呢。”  
“啊啊啊！轻点主人，不要玩坏我，我明早还要去挤牛奶！”一连串的呻吟流泻出来，屁股里天翻地覆，敏感点被凶猛地撩拨，全身血液都涌到了下半身，快感如潮水般吞没了久经人事的成熟肉体。  
“我先帮你挤牛奶。”楚天长一边用力撞进深处，一边把手探到前方，握住硬得惊人的肉棒，感到下身被裹得更紧了。  
“嗯啊不……主人，我，我可以射在你的真皮座椅上吗？”  
“等一下！坚持住！”楚天长飞速从档位后的储物格抽出几张纸巾，铺在岳小川身下，“好了。”说完，往最敏感的一点上狠狠一顶，还画着圈研磨。  
岳小川弓起背尖叫一声，浑身瘫软下来，脸贴在椅面上，双眼失神口水直流，只要屁股高高翘着。看起来可怜兮兮，又像在发出无声的引诱。  
楚天长缓缓动作着，想直起身子把这个肉乎乎的小屁股干爆，又碍于空间限制，难以施展。  
“宝贝儿，翻过来。”  
岳小川慵懒地扭动腰肢改为仰躺，两条长腿缠上男人的腰，主动抬头索吻。两条舌头在彼此的口腔里缠绵着交换津液，直到溢出嘴角。  
“啊……好舒服……不要……还要……”两瓣臀肉就像刚刚掰开的水果，软嫩多汁，在巨大肉刃的操干下逐渐烂熟，空气中弥漫起淫靡的气息。前方的欲望很快再次抬头，随着交合乱摇。  
“宝贝儿舒服吗？要不要天天被我干？”  
“主人，你会我对我负责吗？”岳小川无辜眨着眼睛，俊美脸庞被情欲染上一层薄红。  
“负责？当然不会。”楚天长将两条光溜溜的美腿架在肩上，自上而下直捣黄龙，“白天，你就老老实实地干活，夜里爬上床挨干。”  
“呜呜呜……我好惨，我不要做男仆了，我要去参加革命……”  
“你还挺励志。”

热烈而急促的呼吸，让玻璃蒙上淡薄的雾气。  
“砰——”  
一只手，手指修长漂亮，猛地拍在车窗上。掌心的几块薄茧与湿漉漉的玻璃摩擦着，于无声处泛起春潮。  
“楚老师……”岳小川的胸口不规则地起伏，已经恢复正常长度的短发汗湿着，撩人地黏在鬓角和额头，湿润长睫下眸光微微颤抖，显得天真而妖冶。  
“叫老公。”楚天长柔情万种，帮他捋顺发丝。  
“老公，我喘不上气了。”  
“宝贝儿，我衣服全被你弄皱了。”楚天长忘了叠衣服，略带惋惜地看着被岳小川乱蹬的腿踹成两团尿布的风衣和衬衫。  
【正文入V啦，所以这里只放车，欢迎小伙伴们去康康】


End file.
